Darkness
by gaga grimes
Summary: This is about Herobrine's daughter Darkness. She has always dreamed of living in the Overworld but her dad (Herobrine) keeps her in the Nether. One day she escapes and that when her story starts...
1. Leaving the Nether

A quick introduction

Hi my name is gaga (or gagagrimes) and this is my first fanfic about Herobrines daughter, Darkness. She has always dreamt of going to the overworld, but her dad keeps her locked up in the nether. This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good but please leave nice comments!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxGagaxxx

_Herobrine's P.O.V_

Why does she want to leave the Nether so much? This is her home. She was born and raised here. She is safe here. I'm running out of ways to keep her from going to the Overworld. What was that sound. Was it a Nether portal?

_Darkness' P.O.V_

I grabbed my flint, steel and netherwrack sword that my aunty Pine gave me, and ran for my life. Did he hear the portal being lit? Is he coming to check on me? I guess I will never know so I stepped through the portal. That was the last I saw of the Nether

**Thanks for reading the first chapter guys!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it so far.**

**I'm kinda writing what their thinking, but if you want me to write differently just write in the comments!**

**Untill the next chapter byee!**

**xxxGagaxxx**


	2. Arriving in the Overworld

_Darkness' P.O.V_

I went through the portal. I saw a HUGE bright thing above me. I had never seen that colour before! Or the ground which was I think green...

The only colours we ever learnt in school was dark orange, yellow and red, since we lived in the Nether. There were green sticks with little colourful circles on them. I heard a noise. Talking. I quickly put my hoodie up to hide my milky white eyes.

_Herobrine's P.O.V._

I'm sure I just heard a Nether portal! I went to check my daughters bedroom where I told her to say till all the Overworlders were gone. She wasn't there. That was the worse day of my life. I quickly went to tell my wife, but she already knew. We both had the same terrible thought in our minds. We might not see her again.

**Thanks guys for all your comments in the last chapter!**

**I forgot to say in the last chapter that I need your ideas and characters!**

**This is what I want you to say about your characters:**

**Name:**

**How he/she looks:**

**BFF, GF/BF and siblings:**

**Family:**

**Powers (If they have them): **

**Thanks and remember to look out for more chapters and stories!**

**BTW I have a youtube channel in which I upload Minecraft and sometimes Sims 3 videos AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK! So head on over there if you want! Just type in gagagrimes.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**xxxGagaxxx**


	3. Michelle And Dante

_Michelle's P.O.V._

Me and Dante were just walking in the forest when we came across a pale faced girl with a purple hoddie, Dark hazel coloured hair, and..wait..what..WHITE EYES! I called Dante and we went to talk to her.

_Darkness' P.O.V._

I was just checking everything out when I saw a girl with a purple and white T-shirt, Brown eyes and dark brown long straight hair and a boy with light hazel hair/ a blue and white checker T-shirt and jeans . I tried to run behind a tree but they caught me by the wrist and I ran in to a tree. I got knocked out.

_Herobrines P.O.V._

I sensed something was wrong with Darkness. Us Brines all have these senses that if something is wrong with each other we will know. I jumped through the Nether portal without saying goodbye to my wife or son. I just hoped my son wouldn't be like my daughter and go to the Overworld.

**Thanks guys for your characters! **

**Special thanks to Angel999FTW for her character ideas which are Michelle and Dante!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**xxxGagaxxx**


	4. Waking up

_Voids P.O.V._

I was hungry. Really hungry. I was wondering why dad hadn't got me any breakfast, or mum, so I went to find them but they weren't there. Suddenly I heard a nether portal. I went to find it and I saw a bit of dad go through it. So being the naughty rebel boy that I always am I grabbed my diamond pickaxe and my rift blade and jumped through the portal.

_Darkness' P.O.V_

" Are you ok?" said a new voice. I opened my eyes. There were the boy and girl I saw earlier! I looked up, the sky was black. It must of been a day since I got knocked out.

"who are you?" I said weakly

"My names Michelle and this is Dante"

"what happened?"

"You ran in to a tree and got knocked out"

"oh ok"

"who are you? And why do you have white eyes?"

I realised they could see my eyes.

"Oh my name is Darkness. And well I was born like this" I lied

"Oh ok"

**Thanks guys for your characters I won't be accepting anymore for a while!**

**xxxgagaxxx**


End file.
